vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satomi Ozawa
Summary Satomi Ozawa is a haughty, stubborn girl who goes to an exclusive all-girls' school called Banda Academy. Flower-shaped Amapora is her dragonet companion, and she befriends Shiina, who does not know of her evil intentions. She wishes to kill people, but lacks the strength until she finally unleashes her power on civilians, creating a city of corpses. She fulfills a favor for Sudo by kidnapping Akira, who is believed to have a dragon. She used to have a romantic relationship with Bungo, but for some reason her priorities moved to the dragons. Satomi holds a particularly strong grudge against Shiina for both killing Komori and attempting to stop her malicious plans, and often discusses with Bungo her desire to kill Shiina. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-B with gas attacks Name: Satomi Ozawa Origin: Narutaru Gender: Female Age: Possibly 14-15 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regeneration, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Gas Attacks Attack Potency: Wall level, City Block level with gas attacks Speed: Supersonic (Can fly faster than modern fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (For her dragon child) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Dragon child' - She owns a dragon child named "Amapora." This dragon child is shaped like a strange flower with four petals and a long thick stem. The stem is similar to the spine, and the petals are in the open state - on the cross, but when they close, they become normal (as far as this word is applicable to a dragon child) bud. Can capture objects in the bud and to deprive mobility. In addition, each petal can be used as a hand. **'Weapon' - Satomi's dragon child has available a large number of self-made firearms (which constantly breaks, explodes and somehow fails) - pistols and machine guns. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Communication' - Each owner is telepathically connected with his dragon child. They share all their senses (if dragon child fall from a great height, the owner may even lose consciousness from the shock), moreover, this is a two-way communication. The dragon child can be also used as a communication device (if you leave your dragon child with another person, you can hear everything he says, and see everything that he's doing). *'Regeneration' - Each dragon child is able to regenerate damage. However, it takes time and there is a limit damage, after which it will not recover. *'Flight' - Each dragon child is able to fly and maneuver in the air, ignoring the inertia and the attraction of the earth. *'Poison gas' - Her dragon child's individual ability. "Rooted" in the ground and opened "flower", it begins to produce very toxic gas. Just one breath is enough for the human to die within a few seconds. Gas masks are useless against it. Attack covers a large area (more than a square kilometer), but dangerous and for Satomi. *'Tear gas' - The ability is similar to the previous one, but it does not required "rooting", since gas produced in relatively small numbers in the enclosed room. *'Offline mode' - Her dragon child is able to turn into a humanoid creature. Moreover, this humanoid form can act even when Satomi is unconscious. *'The materialization of weapons' - Capable of creating a variety of weapons. In particular, it shows the creation of pistols, machine guns and even rocket launchers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Schoolgirls